


让其响彻

by odlanoR_onaitsirC



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odlanoR_onaitsirC/pseuds/odlanoR_onaitsirC
Summary: 旧文存档。
Relationships: Chen "Haro" Wen-Lin/Jeon "Ray" Ji-won





	让其响彻

来到EDG三年，没有人教过我怎么用中文说炮友。

不知道为什么，我突然发现了这一点。

这个词到底是算常见还是不算呢？我不知道。我去美国一年，也是在快要走的时候才学会了这个词。

那时C9的基地有一个女孩子，比我大两岁，一直很照顾我。我对她虽然没有恋爱的感情，却还是很感激她的帮助。有一段时间，我们休赛放假，队友都回家了，只有我无处可去，每天在基地打rank。其实我并没什么不满，可是她似乎觉得我很可怜，总是在我不打的时候叫我出门。

我在韩国的时候，并非一直宅在家里的那种类型，但无论是去中国还是美国，都毕竟语言不通，出门有些碍难，所以还是宅着得多。起初虽然有些不习惯，但后来也渐渐自得其乐起来。不过，她是当地人，带我出门，既不必我做规划去找有趣的地方，又不必我去操心语言问题，所以我大部分的感情还是开心的。唯一的问题在于，出门几次之后，她突然开始挽住我的胳膊，并似乎将此当作理所当然的事情。

究竟是否美国女生都是这样呢？我只知道我觉得不安。

有一天她突然和我说，她想要寻求一段关系，但并非那种正式的关系，而是较为轻松，不那么严肃的感情。

什么意思呢？我不明白，但我也没有回应她——那时候EDG已经在与我联络了，她和我都知道。

临走的时候，我和Impact前辈说到这件事，他就告诉我一个词“Friends with benefit”。我说这是什么意思啊，他笑的一脸嘲讽，用韩语告诉我，就是炮友。

我那时想，他可能说得不对，又想，我都要走了，她当然不能再寻求一段真正的关系，可不管怎么样，回韩国之后，来EDG之后，她给我发来过几条短信，可我再没回过，从此便断了联系。

我又想起来，我是很讨厌这个词的。

不教我这个词的EDG的人们，是不是也是因为这个呢？

我想明凯或者阿布大概是为我好。虽然阿布比我大很多，明凯只比我大几岁，可他们对我的心态都差不多。我觉得我比胡显昭大一辈，可他们大概觉得他们比我大十辈，所以我在他们眼中和胡显昭也相差无几，都是小孩子。既然是小孩子，这种真正的坏词自然就不必学习，就好像明凯还会教我怎么说“卧槽”，却从没教过我说“你妈死了”——后面这句话是胡显昭教我的。

胡显昭，王杰，或许再加半个田野，他们又是另一群人。他们觉得自己比我小一点，肆无忌惮地朝我装疯卖傻地撒娇，要我让着他们，觉得他们可爱，可平时又对我互帮互助，教我生活中的各种细节，也教我一些上不了台面的骂人话。他们为什么不教我炮友呢，他们肯定知道这个词，只是他们的生活太干净，教我做坏事说脏话也想不起来要教这个。

还有谁呢，另外半个田野？李汭燦？领队？教练？分析师？或许他们也可以算作一类人？我想。领队他们不用说了，李汭燦中文那样好，大概也知道这个词吧。为什么他们不和我说呢？如果善意一点去想，他们也许是不想教坏我，就像明凯和阿布一样；如果恶意一点想，他们会不会是不想我受到启发？“如果全志愿不知道炮友这个词，如果全志愿不知道约炮怎么说，大概就不会付诸实践了吧。中国毕竟没什么韩国人，只要他不能和中国人说这个就好了。少花点功夫想男男女女，就能更多花心思去训练了吧。”……咦，明明是随便假设一下他们可能会怎么想，为什么我能脑补出这么多来？我对他们到底是有多大的恶意啊？

好像也不能这么说，我还是很喜欢很尊敬李汭燦的，领队教练虽然换了几波，可对每一波，我也都很尊敬很喜欢……那句话明明应该这么问——我对我自己到底是有多大的恶意啊？

可是，这也不算什么新奇的新闻吧？倒不如说，这个年代，谁要是对自己有极大的善意才是新闻。

不过，别的事情也就算了，炮友这个词我如此讨厌，刚才的种种思考都不过是嘴炮，我是不必在这种事情上对自己怀有恶意的。

要是讨厌的话，你又为什么会想到这个词呢？我假装有一个观众正在这么问着我。

好问题，我朝这个观众说，不过，如果你能发现这么细枝末节的事情的话，又能不能发现，刚才我少说了一个人呢？

陈文林吗？观众说。

一点也不惊喜，是不是？我有些垂头丧气，没法对那个观众的敏锐报以青眼。

太明显了，两个问题的答案，都是陈文林。

有一年，朋友和我一起去看一部科幻电影，电影里主角的每一个选择都造就了一个平行世界，而这些不同的平行世界在一开始都相差无几，不同的选择不过只是早餐选择了包子还是馒头，回家的时候是打的还是地铁，但这样微不足道的小事发展到后来，还是变成了各种完全不一样的世界。

这电影我当时看过就算，现在却总忍不住想起来，又对照着我的生活，一遍一遍地问自己，选择会让一切不一样吗？

说不同的选择会导致不同的人生是一定的，不必电影做注脚，我自己也能理解。就像我现在坐在EDG打职业，打上单，过去的人生里任何选择支的不同，都可能导致这个结果的改变。不必说家人不同意这样大的改变，就是前些年，如果EDG需要的上单风格与我不同，或者如果我与某个姑娘恋爱了，决意留在北美，又或者是几年前，如果我没有接受朋友的推荐开始玩英雄联盟，如果任何这些小事发生了，那我就大概率不会坐在EDG的训练室里——甚至也许我不会坐在任何一个训练室里，也许我的人生会和英雄联盟毫无关系。这推理太简单了，简直不必费脑筋。

可是，无论是电影还是生活，从没人告诉我，要做什么选择，或者，要不做什么选择，才能喜欢或者不喜欢一个人。

是哪些节点引领我开始打职业？又是哪些节点引领我来EDG？这些我太熟悉了。倘若人生重来一遍，让我能有知地操纵未知的那个自己的人生，我只需要在那几个节点稍作调整，只需要让我做稍微不同一些的选择，就能彻底改变我现在的现状。可是，假如我已经来了EDG，又假如EDG已经有了陈文林，即使是全知的现在的我，又能做什么来让重来一遍的我不要喜欢上陈文林呢？

我彻头彻尾，一点头绪也没有。

不过，我有时也忍不住想，我是不是进入了什么思维误区？为什么是我来做什么以让我不要喜欢上陈文林？为什么不可以是陈文林做什么来让他不要被我喜欢上？

如果我能和过去的陈文林说话的话，我就一定要拜托他，不要让我喜欢上他。我总是这么想。

有一次我听说有流星雨，可下流星雨的时候也正是训练的时候，我只有呆在训练室里，一边rank，一边默默在心里许愿。

我是怎么说的来着？现在已经没法记得了。但我一定是说了些类似于“请让我和过去的陈文林说话吧”之类的话，所以那一天，回到宿舍之后，我第一次见到了两年前的陈文林。

似乎也不该说见到，我并未见到真人，只是那天我回去宿舍，准备例行写日记的时候，日记本在我写下X年X月X日晴之后突然变成了空白，然后一行新的字浮现了出来，一行并不多么漂亮的字，直接地问我，你是谁？

我是谁？日记本成精了吗？

不知道为什么，我居然并不紧张，反而很起劲地回复他。你问我是谁？我还想问你是谁呢？

我是陈文林。日记本现出这么一行字来。

……陈文林和我说的第一句话是不是也是这个呢？我忍不住浮想联翩，忍不住心潮涌动，忍不住欢欣雀跃。

没说几句，我就很快接受了这个18年初的陈文林，离奇的是，他也很快接受了20年初的我。我想他大概来自平行世界，因为当我告诉他不要让我喜欢上他之后，我依然还是喜欢现在的陈文林，现在的陈文林也依然还是不知道我的喜欢，可是，另一个世界会不会不一样呢？

我不知道。

总之，我一遍又一遍地告诉这个18年的陈文林，千万不要让18年的全志愿喜欢上你。

你会喜欢我吗？他问我。

我永远爱你。

是你吗？是我吗？他问的几乎没有逻辑，可我还是听懂了，我于是慢慢写字回复他。我说，是你，是我。我说，如果我喜欢现在的你，为什么会不喜欢两年前的你？你会不喜欢两年前的你喜欢的人吗？

我不知道，他回答我，又问，那我这边的你呢？

那是你的工作了。我说。

好吧，我要训练了。

加油，爱你。

我故意说得这样肉麻，然后看着这行字迹迅速隐去，又看到纸面上突然出现的一些划痕，再看着这划痕消失，

这下那个陈文林应该是真的走了，我看着日记本，大概笑得很开心，因为我很快就听到我这边的陈文林说，你怎么了，笑得那么恶心？

有吗？我说，我只是在写日记。

写什么啊？陈文林居然走过来，拿走了我身前的日记本，翻了翻又丢还给我，不屑地说，全是空白，你哄鬼吧。

可是刚刚你碰到我的脸了。我这么想，忍不住朝他笑。

有人可以分裂去看喜欢的人的现在与过去吗？如果小两岁的你喜欢的人出现在你面前，你会觉得不喜欢吗？

大概没有人想过这种问题，大概也没有人有幸面对过这种问题，唯有我如此幸运。

而幸运的我认为，这个问题根本不需要思考。

除非陈文林变成一岁，否则我依然要喜爱他，何况一岁也有一岁的疼爱法，并非一定要是想在一起才叫喜欢。

18年初的陈文林还是19岁，远不到恋童癖被抓的底线，也远不到我个人的恋爱年龄底线，既然如此，既然他是陈文林，我自然也就喜爱他——何况他几乎就是两年多前的现在这个我喜欢的陈文林。

有什么不一样？

我和两年前的陈文林交流情报，我问他他那个时空的EDG如何，结果不知道该说是意料之中还是意料之外——与我这个位面的两年前的EDG一模一样。成功也一样，失败也一样。我有时很想告诉他未来的发展，有时又很怕他会问我。不过，他从来没有问过我。

所以一切的发展都一如两年前，欢笑也是，痛苦也是。

我之前为什么要加几乎呢？他就是两年多以前的我喜欢的陈文林，他就是我喜欢的陈文林。

我这样坚信。

我花在日记本上的时间越来越多。曾经它只是一个普通的日记本，我还在上面写了不少日记，可如今这些都消失不见，只变成让我与两年前的陈文林交流的工具。任何我们写上去的字，都会在被对方看到之后的十秒之内消失，而如果对方正好没有看到，那就会一直存在，直到被看到为止。

在训练室里对着流星许愿也有这样的能量吗？可是，虽然这样神奇，又和我有什么关系呢？能够脱离喜欢的，是另一个平行世界的全志愿，而不是我。

不知道是出于对另一个世界的自己的善意还是恶意，总之，我总是一遍又一遍地告诉陈文林，不要让你被喜欢。

被喜欢是坏事吗？被我喜欢是坏事吗？

虽然这个时代就是丧的时代，可我毕竟也还没有对自己丧失自信到了这种地步……然而，如果是这样，我又为什么会这样辗转反侧，却一直没有对陈文林表白呢？

被我捏造出来的观众似乎还没有死去，它从什么地方窜出来，这样逼问我。

你这么喜欢他，都到了要逼迫另一个陈文林改变历史来改变喜欢的程度，为什么不表白？观众问得尖酸刻薄。

你觉得呢？为什么呢？我反问，但观众已经不知道跑到哪里去了。

我总是在日记本上写，你对我坏一点。

他说，可是我和你是队友啊，上野联动很重要的。

我的人生也很重要啊，我想要这么说，可到底没能说出口，只有叹气写道，那你离我远一点，可不可以呢？

那个陈文林不回复我，只是说，今天又输了。

别难过呀。我说。

为什么我的回复这么苍白呢？明明我为他的痛苦而痛苦，为他的伤心而伤心，可我还是只能写出一句干巴巴的别难过。

如果是我输了，你也会这么和我说吗？他问。

如果是这个你输了，那也就是我输了。我这么回复他，那么我们会一起加油。

那么现在的我输了，不也是两年前的你输了吗，你也和我一起加油好吗？

我会一直相信你的。我说。

这次那边过了很久才说了一句谢谢。

他面临的失败很多，状态起伏也很多，不知道为什么，他总是来找我。

那是我已经经历过的岁月，我甚至连他什么时候会难过都知道了，甚至算了时间，重新看一次两年前的比赛，再去写密密麻麻的分析告诉他要怎么打比较好。

你说的和教练差不多，好厉害啊。他说。

是吗，我说，也可能我只是记得教练说过的话吧。

那也很厉害。

你有开心一点吗？我问他。

有。他说。过了一会儿又问我，难过会过去吗？

会过去。我写字告诉他，又不忍心告诉他残忍的后半句。

难过会过去，又会回来。

但他只知道前半句，像是宽心了一样地说，那我就放心了。

我给他画了个笑脸，他也画了个笑脸回复我，又问，我真的是你的两年前吗？发生的事情都是一样的吗？

是的。我说。

会难过吗？两年里。他又忍不住问。

我不想告诉他答案，只有说，两年里我都会一直陪着你的，我也会一直相信你的。

这一天，他没有再回复别的，只是画了许多个笑脸。

有一天，日记本对面突然写了这么一句话，你有没有想过，万一我喜欢你呢？

你不喜欢。我说。

你怎么知道？

我就是知道。

好吧，他很快就放弃了，又说，我最近对你不太客气，这样够了吗？

够了吗？我不知道。我和陈文林刚认识的时候，他对我也并不如何客气，可我还是喜欢他。喜欢真是一点道理不讲。

我不知道。我犹犹豫豫地写。

好吧，那个陈文林又说，那么，你记得你是什么时候开始喜欢我的吗？

不记得。我说，对不起。

陈文林没说话，只是在日记本上划了许多个点，大概是代表了省略号。

不记得吗？我想。可我总是记得，第一次见到他，他告诉我，他叫陈文林。

为什么不表白呢？

我以为是观众又冒了出来，但仔细一看，才发现这句话出现在日记本上，说它的是另一个世界的陈文林。

我说过哦，我说。

是吗，你怎么说的？我又是怎么说的？

我不能告诉你，我说，但是，我说了两次。

是吗……

请你先对我坏一点吧，我说，如果这样我就会不喜欢你就好了，但是如果有一天，你听到黑天鹅，那就说明我还是喜欢上你了。

黑天鹅是什么？他问。

你到时候就知道了，我说，不过，我还是希望你不要知道的好。

为什么？他又问。

因为我不想你伤心。我想要这么写，却还是划掉了，只简短道，不知道比较幸福。

你知道黑天鹅吗？

我曾经这样问陈文林。

这段对话发生的时候，的的确确是在18年，那时他状态并不好，甚至还遭到过俱乐部的处罚。那时我已经开始默默喜欢他，可正因为此，反而不知道该怎么安慰他。

说状态的起伏是常有的事情吗？也太轻飘飘了。说你别担心，这是小事吗？也太不负责任了。

我最终什么也没说，但不知道为什么，他反而来找我，和我一起喝酒，又趴在桌子上，絮絮叨叨地说，是不是没有人相信他？

会不会有人相信我呢？是不是没有人会相信我？他像是在问，又像是醉酒边缘将要睡去时的絮语。

你知道黑天鹅吗？我问他。

他趴在桌子上，看了看我，却并不说话。

黑天鹅只在澳大利亚有哦，我说。你知道吗，我说。在发现澳大利亚之前，欧洲人以为世界上只有白天鹅。没有澳大利亚以前，只有白天鹅太正确了，好像真理一样，可是，当他们看到黑天鹅的那个瞬间，一切常识都得被颠覆重构。

你知道吗？我问他，世界上有黑天鹅。

我就是黑天鹅。我又说。

他依然趴在桌上，没有说话，唯有眼睛闪闪发亮。

你现在知道了吗？我问那个观众。

它不说话，我于是对自己说，这是第一次。

还有一次。我继续说。

那一次也在两年前。

20年快要过去的时候，18年的陈文林过来找我。

你为什么对我这么好？他说。

是吗？我说什么了？又是黑天鹅吗？

那个我不是已经和你说过了吗？他说。

哦对，我知道了。

你为什么对我这么好，如果你在我身边，我真想抱抱你。他说。

你可以抱一抱你那边的我，就像两年前的你一样。我对他建议。

我抱过你吗？他问，那我还不是喜欢你吗？

不是。我最终还是这么回复他。

可我还是谢谢你，他说，真的谢谢你。

第二次发生的时候，我们在团建。

又是18年，总是18年。

有一天晚上，我睡不着出去，却在外面的走廊上看到了陈文林。

他又像是喝了酒，又像是没有，坐在角落里，一片漆黑，看不清表情。

你在干什么呀，我问他。

我想点外卖，他说。

那点吧。

我本来是算好了时间的，他又说，但是我赖床了很久，所以出来晚了。

哎……

我有些不知道说什么，他又说，正好晚了一分钟。

已经关了是吗？我问。

他突然站了起来，又叹了口气说，是的，关了，正好差一分钟，只要一分钟，只要给我一分钟。

他这样絮絮叨叨，眼睛闪闪发亮，我忽然明白过来，他说的并不全是因为赖床而延迟未点的外卖，而是更多因为自己的失误被葬送的胜利，是这整一年。

可是没有办法，游戏里，失误就是失误，没有谁有资格坐享额外的一分钟。

可是，我们总是有生活的。我又看了看陈文林，他站在我身边，依然低着头。

一分钟。我想，一分钟。

一分钟还不简单？我在陈文林身边转来转去，终于心里那句话脱口而出。

有什么了不起的，只要你要，我送给你一百万个一分钟。

这句话在我心里存在了那么久，以至于刚说出口时，我还以为我只是又在心里说了一遍。

可并不是。

两年前的陈文林用力地拥抱了我一下，而另一个两年前的陈文林，对我说着他的感动。

原来你也会感动吗？我想。

不用谢，你永远不用谢我。我告诉日记本那头的陈文林。

我喜欢你，怎么办？终于有一天，日记本那边的陈文林这么说，说完又强调道，是你。

为什么？

你对我真好。

你那边的我不是在做一样的事情吗？我问他，用简直要戳穿纸的力度去写那句话。

他有感受到我的愤怒吗，有感受到我的激动吗？我不知道，他只是慢慢写，是的，可是我还是喜欢你。是因为你一直在我身边，是因为你一开始就遇见我，所以我才会感动。他又说，你不是也喜欢我吗？有什么不好吗？

有什么不好吗？我想，可想不出答案来，我关了日记本去找陈文林。他就在训练室，好找得很。

训练室里还有其他人，可我不管不顾，进去就叫他，喂，陈文林。

什么？他偏过头看我。

你还记得黑天鹅吗？我问。

什么黑天鹅？他一脸莫名其妙。

那一分钟呢？我又问，一百万个一分钟呢？

他还是一脸莫名其妙，我于是又转头，关上门，回去看日记本，日记本上已经有了一行字，一百万个一分钟算下来就是两年，你给我，不可以吗？不是说过这两年会陪我的吗？

为什么不可以？我恶狠狠地写，我又不是假的喜欢你。

对呀，难道我不是真的喜欢他吗？我又恶狠狠地问自己，你还有什么不满？

不该有不是吗？

怎么还没有到正题？观众终于受不了了，从不知道哪个角落里窜出来，凶神恶煞地抗议。

是我的错，对吗？我对观众道歉。可我现在正要说了。我要告诉你，为什么那两题的答案是陈文林。

第二个问题有必要问吗？为什么没有陈文林。因为他独一无二，不属于任何一类——不过，这是偷懒的说法。真正的原因大概是，因为我也不知道他应该属于哪一类。喜欢他，所以不了解他，这有什么好疑问的吗？

没有，对不对？疑问还是第一题。

如果18年的他会因为感动而喜欢上我，为什么现在他甚至都不记得呢？

如果他甚至不记得，大概永远也不会喜欢我了吧。

可是他也是男生，军队里也有为了缓解欲望同性互助的故事，EDG军事化管理如此出名，我们为何不可效仿？

他的心已经不可能为我跳动了，可如果我这个可耻的妄想成真，他因为这种事情为我跳动一下，可以吗？不也挺好吗？

陈文林从我身边经过，我握住他的手，想要问他，能不能当个炮友。

可我不会说那个词，就只有抓着他的手，问他要不要双排。

他没有挣脱我，笑的很轻松很干净，然后点头说好。

胡显昭从旁边路过，大呼小叫地说你们怎么这么gay，陈文林反而把我抓得更紧了些，还朝胡显昭抛了个媚眼。

太好笑了，太可悲了，他是故意的吗？

怎么能这样，我几乎要哭出来了，他怎么能这样呢？简直是让人心碎的天真。

我又去日记本上写，我说，如果我有生理需求怎么办？

我说，我还想过我们可以成为炮友。

我特意去查了词典学会了这个没人教我的词，没想到是用在另一个陈文林身上。

两年前的陈文林大概是难堪地笑了，字迹都显得犹豫，他问我，是真的吗？很想吗？

当然，我回复他，我也是个正常的男人，为什么会不想？

如果你想要我，就亲一亲日记本，好吗？他说。

是这样吗？你会这样吗？我冷嘲热讽。

是的，他说，我想你的时候，就亲日记本。

哈哈哈哈，我简直笑得喘不过气来，陈文林不知道什么时候回了房间，在床上坐着问我，你笑什么？

笑什么？我也不知道。我看着他，又觉得愤恨又觉得难堪。你就不能喜欢我吗？我想。

怎么了？你表情好奇怪。他又说。

为什么你不感动呢？我终于忍不住问。

什么？

黑天鹅。我说。

你之前也问过我黑天鹅，陈文林挠了挠头，叹了口气，可是我是真的不记得。

你说没有人相信你，我说，你还记得那天吗？你被俱乐部处罚那天。

记得，我们一起喝酒，是不是？

那你怎么能不记得那句话？我几乎要觉得委屈。可还是一字一句告诉他，你喝醉了，你说没有人相信你，我告诉你，发现澳大利亚之前，欧洲人以为世界上只有白天鹅，可是，只要看到一只黑天鹅，就能颠覆掉以前的一切。我说，我是黑天鹅。

陈文林睁大了眼睛看着我，表情又是错愕又是尴尬，他小声说，谢谢你，可是我是真的不记得。

他在逗我吗？我甚至不想看他了，我看向日记本，叫道，喂——

陈文林迷惑道，什么？

不是叫你，我说，和你没关系，我也有我自己的陈文林，不需要你。

日记本听到了，上面立刻浮现出一行字来，亲亲我吧。

你看啊！我把本子举到他面前，可他只是以一种忍耐的奇怪的眼神看着我，我把本子收回来，只见上面一片空白。

因为已经被我看到了那行字所以消失了吗？还是从未出现过呢？

也许那并不是陈文林，而只是玛丽波平斯，我也不是在2020，不是在EDG，而是在一个数十年前的童年的梦里。

所以梦会抚慰我，会给我无限的可能，会带我回到两年前，会对我说我是陈文林。

你那初次的声音，让我倾听这声音吧，让声音响彻吧。

我轻轻吻上日记本，像是放纵着自己去往一个清醒的梦里。

—FIN—


End file.
